My Protector
by HoranAndTheBieb
Summary: Carter finally gets to go on a Mission without her father, but in this mission she meets the love of her life and does something that was not supposed to happen. Carter and Rosie experience Forbidden love. WARNING G!P SMUT


**So this is a new type of one shot I just wanted to try writing for the first time. I've been wanting to write a story like this for a while so I figured, why not? Thanks to a certain someone who sent me a g!p story in the first place, got me into stories like this, even though they are Faberry stories I prefer writing Semi/Demena. If you don't like stories like this then don't continue reading this. If you have no idea what a g!p is, well then…you'll soon find out.**

"Carter Mason" I turned at the name, only becoming face to face with the recent princess I've just protected.

"Yes, Princess Elisabeth" I sighed, I was just getting ready to go, I was going back to the Princess Protection Program agency to receive my new job, the only difference between this job and the next, I'm going alone, my dad won't come and I can show him I can do it on my own.

"Will you be visiting again any time soon? I would really like to spend more time with you" the princess gave her best smile and battered her eyelashes as best as she could but I'll be honest, I wasn't interested, not at all.

Now this isn't the first time a princess has tried to ask me out, many are very pretty, but I like keeping work away from my personal life, also, I don't feel like any of these princesses are right for me, they are only into me now cause I act like their hero for a few months, after that, they'll forget me.

"I'm sorry Princess, but I will not be returning, trust me, you'd find someone else, maybe a nice prince, maybe a nice princess, but not me" I told the girl softly before lifting my bag strap over my shoulder, I knew separating my job from my personal life was a good think, sure I get lonely at times, but I get over it. I have better things to worry about.

I took a seat in the helicopter that was sent by PPP to pick my dad and I up. I gazed down at my jeans before sighing. I'm no good for a princess anyway, just not the right type for them.

I walked into the PPP Agency receiving many "way to go Carter's" and "Amazing work's" even a pat on my back from my dad. My dad was very bad at showing emotions so a pat on the back basically means a huge hug from him. Do I mind he doesn't show actual affection? No. I'm used to it. Which is another main reason why I wouldn't be good for a princess, I just can't take care of them right, not to mention the snake in my pants.

I walked into the conference room taking a open seat while my dad took the seat next to mine. We waited only a couple minutes before the leader of PPP walked into the room, holding a 2 folders in her arms and I already knew what was in them.

I sat quietly and the leader placed the folders in front of me.

"think you could do this yourself? Take these folders, read them, learn them, learn your job, and there will be a plane waiting for you on the roof to take you to Costa Luna." Margaret said sternly. My job dropped to her demand. I turned to my dad, touching his arm to make him look at me.

"is she serious, there's like 30 pages in both folders" I said taking a guess of how many papers were in the folders, who knows maybe there could have been more than thirty, maybe even fifty!

"You wanted to do this on your own Carter. You have to learn the way we all did" with that my dad got up from the chair leaving with our leader Margaret. I sighed softly. My only guess why my dad and our leader would be so stern on me is cause they still think I'm not ready to do this by myself.

But I'm more than ready to prove them wrong. I want to show them and everyone else I can be more than what they think of me. Everyone here as put my through so much, including my dad, as soon as I came out to people, actually trusting people to know about the thing between my legs, everyone turned on me, and it was hard for my dad to accept the fact that his daughter has a penis between her legs, since I was born.

I was never the daughter he wanted. But he knew as well as I did that he was stuck with me, maybe that could be the true reason why he doesn't show compassion to me, but I don't care, soon enough I'll be on my own, and all I need is myself.

I opened up one of the folders in front of me seeing the name _Princess Rosalinda_ right at the top of the page.

"nice name" I mumbled to myself as I started reading over the facts about her, and how she is being threatened by some old man just 'cause he thinks she's too young to be queen. I guess I know how it feels to have someone tell you, you're too young to do something when you're the perfect age.

I pushed over the open folder before opening the other one, reading the name _General Kane_.

"Sounds like a rapist" I mumbled. Yes I did usually judge people just by their names, it's something that became my habit every since I started here. Most of the times I was right about my prediction with their names, but there were some times when I was dead wrong. But I guess it could just be some fun game for me just by guessing who they are just by knowing their name.

I re-read the folders a couple of times before thinking I've known enough and went up to the roof were indeed a plane had been waiting for me. I looked inside to see my bags already packed. I lifted myself up inside the plane taking a seat and putting on my seat belt, before the pilot started the plane.

"Ready Agent Mason?" The pilot asked as I gave him a thumbs up. This was going to be a long ride but I liked thinking of Princess Rosalinda's story, she seemed to be like me act like me, but more princess like, there were some differences of course, but it seemed like she may be the one princess that I would actually get along with. But I can only truly know that when I am finally there.

I loosened my seat belt before leaning to the side of my chair to the best of my ability, trying to get comfortable and once I was I closed my eyes, ready to rest. I'm mostly likely going to be in this plane all night, might as well sleep so I'll be energized for meeting the princess and her mother, not to mention there could be trouble when I get there, I need energy to save the princess.

The sun was just rising as the plane landed on the runway of Costa Luna. I jumped out as soon as the plane fully stopped and stretched my sore legs, and raising my arms up into the air only to have my back crack. It felt good to stretch after being a in a plane seat for so long. I turned and grabbed my back from the plane and nodded to the pilot before she started up the plane once more, and taking a long drink of his coffee.

I slung my bag's strap onto my shoulder as I walked toward the castle only to be met with a guard and the queen.

"Carter Mason?" The queen asked as I nodded.

"Yes, that is me and you are, Queen Sophia Fioré" I said as her smile grew.

"You have done your homework Agent Mason" she raised her hand in front of her as I shook it.

"I had no other choice, trust me" as soon as the hand shake was done, I walked side by side with Sophia with her guard close behind us. If the queen has a guard shouldn't there be another one for the princess? But I guess I can't fully complain, this is my job.

"We have hired you because I am need else where, as you take care of Princess Rosalinda here, I am needed in another small country half way across the world, I am staying there for a week for I will be making a peace offering with that country" The queen explained as I tried hard to pay attention, although I got distracted by looking down this hall we were walking in, it was huge, it was like a never ending hall, and I just know I'll get lost in here.

"Gottcha, and I will be protected the princess, doing the typical, waling around with her, watching out around her and just making sure she's okay" I nodded, taking my eyes off the walls of the hall and finally faced the queen.

"That is correct. May I ask Agent Mason, how old you are?"

"oh, I'm 19" I answered simple as the Queen smiled.

"Same age as Rosalinda, you two will get along great, I will take you to her now, so you both may get to know each other while I pack for the week" and just as Sophia stopped in front of a door as followed her actions. She simply knocked on the two twice before a teenager just about my height just a bit shorter opened the door.

"Yes, mama?" The teens eyes looked at her mom before they switched and I felt as though I couldn't breath. I'm not sure why but the way she instantly looked into my eyes just made me blush, and it's more weird because I never blush, not at all.

"Rosalinda, this is Agent Carter Mason, she will be with you the week I am gone" Sophia Moved aside allowing me to step in front of the princess. I gazed at the floor before getting the courage to look up into the princess brown eyes. Heat never leaving my cheeks as the princess smiled warmly at me.

"Hello Agent Mason" Rasing her hand in front of me, I rose mine, interlocking our fingers and shaking her hand slowly, I could hardly breath, it's as if she stole all my breath from me.

"H-Hello, P-Prince-ss um Rosalin-da" I stuttered quite awkwardly as a smirk formed on the princess' face, and a smile formed on the Queen's face.

"Now I must go back, I trust Agent Mason will take good care of you, goodbye Rosalinda" Sophia hugged her daughter before making her way to her own room with the guards following. I watched the Queen before turning toward the Princess, my eyes trailed down her body to see the pink puffy dress she was wearing. Now I'm not one for dresses but hell, Rosalinda looked amazing in it.

"Carter" My eyes shot up to the Rosalinda's as her cheeks were a light shade of pink. "I am getting ready for a party that my friends are throwing tonight, and you are gladly invited as well"

I tried to pay attention to Rosalinda I really did, but I just got lost in her eyes, all I could do was stare right into them, they were beautiful, the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. Her smile was beautiful also, the way her lips curved at the ends make the butterflies inside my stomach explode into a million more. I think this is how they describe love, isn't it?

"Carter?" I shook my head as I finally gave my full attention to the princess, her smirk reformed as she repeated herself. "There is a party tonight, and I invite you"

"Oh, sure, alright, Anything Rosalinda"

"One more thing Carter" The princess stepped aside allowing me into her room, I dropped my suitcase slowly on the floor inside her room as I looked around the place, it was much bigger than my room back in Louisiana. "Do not call me Rosalinda, Call me Rosie"

"Rosie" I repeated, turning back to look at the princess as she nodded. She placed a chair behind me as I gladly took it, I was getting tired of standing anyway. The princess or should I say, Rosie walked over to her closet and pulled both doors open, a line of dresses puffing up. She pushed through the dresses, walking into the back of the closet as I just watched, waiting for her to walk back out.

"Now Carter, you don't mind if I change in front of you, do you?" I heard Rosie's voice from the back of the closet moving up to where I was, her carrying the clothes I guess she was planning on wearing tonight. I licked my lips as they strangely became dry.

"Um, no, sure, you can" Now I wasn't a pervert or anything, so I gladly looked toward the side only to be faced with a mirror and the buddy in my pants stirred as I saw Rosie's reflection in the mirror, while she let her dress fall onto the floor.

My jaw slowly dropped as Rosie started putting on her shirt, her flat toned stomach stretching as she put her arms through the arm sleeves. My heart beat was uneven as I felt my cock getting harder.

"oh god" I mumbled/whispered to myself before Rosie's eyes shot up, staring into mine through the mirror, a smirk made it's way onto her face before her eyes scanned down to my pants where a visible bulge had formed, her eyebrows crossed as she titled her head, defiantly confused as to why I had a bulge.

I swallowed hard and crossed my legs, turning to the princess as her cheeks turned a shade of pink before she put on the short shorts she just had laid on her bed. I'm sure my face was as red as a crab. This is going to be a long night.

Rosie and I were walking up to a club and I could already hear the loud bumping of the bass of music inside of it. I could only imagine what kind of vibrations I would feel in my body when I'm inside there…That came out so wrong.

"Carter" I looked over to Rosie as she smiled and took a step closer to me. "Do you mind holding my hand? I wouldn't want to get separated from you in there" She said calmly as I felt heat raise to my cheeks only being able to nod as Rosie took my hand, sliding her fingers between mine. And instantly my butterflies returned.

"What happened to your perfect grammar?" I questioned as Rosie looked at me before walking up to the door guard.

"The grammar is just in front of my mom, alone, I talk like everyone else" Rosie explained as I nodded my head. I could feel sweat on my palm and I was nervous that Rosie would feel it too.

"Hello Princess Rosalinda" The door Guard smiled at her and I before opening the door for us, Rosie stepped in first as I quickly followed, tightening my grip on her hand. There were more people than I expected in here. There must have about 100, or 200 in here, and that's just about all I see with the club being so dark, only little lights on the ceiling give a little bit of light just so you can see if you would bump into someone or not.

"Rosie!" a high pitched voice rang into my ears as Rosie and my head turned in the direction this teenager was running in. I pulled Rosie back and stepped in front of her as the teen soon stopped running and stood in front of me.

"Carter, it's alright, its just my friend, Chelsea!" Rosie smiled and whispered into my ear, her breath hitting my skin softly, making my dick twitch. I only nodded and stepped aside, Rosie held onto my arm as she talked to her friend, I didn't bother trying to listen in I only look upon Rosie's beauty.

Being lost in Rosie's beauty is a very bad thing to do, just like that, Rosie's grip on my hand tightened as she pushed through the crowd with Chelsea, now I had no idea where we were going until I looked over Rosie and saw the bar in view.

"Want a drink?" Rosie asked, turning to me as we stopped in front of the bar counter. I nodded slowly before Rosie took a seat beside her friend as I took a seat beside Rosie.

"What do you drink?" The bartender asked as I faced Rosie.

"One Screwdriver, please, what about you, Carter?" Rosie looked up at me as I smirked at the name of the alcoholic drink.

"Same thing" I said not taking my eyes away from Rosie's as the bartender nodded leaving to get our drinks. folding my hands together as I finally looked away from her and on to the counter. "So how's it like being a princess?" I asked as Rosie frowned.

"Not that great, I do not feel normal" She mumbled and lowered her head to the counter as I nudged her softly she slowly looked at me, smiling once I began to smile.

"That's okay, being normal isn't that great, trust me I know." Rosie's smile widened, lifting her head from the counter as she moved her hand closer to mine I let a smile spread on my face as I placed my hand over hers.

"How many princess' have you saved already?" Rosie asked as I shrugged.

"Maybe 4 or 5...but you are certainly my favourite of them all" I leaned into her as Rosie blushed. I said those words without even thinking about them.

"Hey Carter" I looked past Rosie to her friend Chelsea, nodding to her signalling her to continue. "Have you got lost in Rosie's castle yet?" My face turned a shade of red as I nodded. I really did, after watching Rosie change I had to run to the bathroom to get rid of my hard-on, and I ended up losing my way to Rosie's room, I bumped into her in the hall, and that's how I found her again. Smooth right? With my nod both girls began to laugh.

Very soon our drinks game and within seconds all 3 of us downed them like nothing, and soon after came the 2nd round, then the 3rd, 4th, and 5th. Rosie and I were ordering drinks of the board just to try them, and share drinks, Chelsea had already left to dance with some blonde guy who had politely. asked her to dance with him, as Rosie and I stayed at the bar.

I'd be lying if I said I was thinking straight right now, with all the drinks I've had, my brain and my body were not a the same terms right now, my arm stayed around Rosie's waist as Rosie leaned her head onto my shoulder. My heart skipping a beat each time I felt her breath on my neck.

"Carter" I heard Rosie mumble as I looked down at the girl. I bit my lip noticing how close our faces were.

"Yes, beautiful?" I whispered into her ear to make she could hear me over the music blaring behind us, Rosie blushed at my nickname for her as she lifted her head off my shoulder, placing her hands on my leg, really close to my inner thigh, making my dick stir.

"Wannnna danceeee?" she slurred her words and I didn't mind at all, it was actually really, really cute. A smile spread on my face as Rosie mirrored my expression.

"Yes" I mumbled as Rosie slid off her seat, taking my hand in hers as she pulled my once more through the crowds in the club. The only difference this time was how poorly she did, but hey, being intoxicated does that to you.

The song that was just playing stopped and within a second a new upbeat song was playing. Rosie wrapped her arms around my neck pulling my face closer to hers as I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her body right against mine.

"Carter" Rosie whispered my name as my eyes locked with hers. My heart beat was uncontrollable right now, it was beating hard and fast, I was sure Rosie could feel it.

"Yes?" I whispered back to her as the shorter girl glanced from my eyes to my lips repeatedly.

"I wanna kiss you" my eyes widened at her words as my heart stopped for a second before pounding harder.

"A-Are you sure?" I stuttered my words, not only was I drunk but a very beautiful girl wanted to kiss me. Me!

"Most defiantllyyy" her words slurred as Rosie ran her fingers through my hair pulling my face inches closer to hers before I caught her lips between mine. Butterflies exploding into fireworks in my stomach as my hands tightened around her waist, my cock was already semi hard as her tongue gazed across my bottom lip, as I gladly granted her access. Her tongue fighting with mine, she bumped her body into mine as I moaned into her mouth.

Rosie suddenly released her grip on my neck, pulled away from the kiss and grabbed my arms pressing her back into my front as she wrapped my arms around her waist.

I swallowed hard as Rosie grinded her ass into the front my pants, I tightened my arms around Rosie's waist, pressing her into my more which really didn't help at all.

My cock was already hard but I tried hard not the let Rosie feel it. But that didn't last long. With one hard grind Rosie and I moaned as her ass made contact with my bulge.

Rosie's response was the best yet, she repeated her actions against me, only making my jeans tighter and tighter as my cock got harder and harder. As pre-cum already started to leak, I pulled away from Rosie. She instantly turned around giving me a confused look.

"Um, we should go" I mumbled, holding onto my bulge as Rosie smirked.

She grabbed my arm, and pulled me out of the club, once we were out, Rosie turned around, attaching her lips to my, as she slowly moved my hands away from my front as she pressed her palm slowly against my bulge, my knees growing weak, she wrapped her arm around my waist, kissing me harder, only pulling away for us to catch our breath.

A flashing light caught my attention behind Rosie, only for a minute as Rosie began pulling me again, this time down the sidewalk and road, running hand in hand, my heart missing a few beats, and true smile on my face. I was happy. She made me happy. Rosie is my happiness.

Gripping Rosie's waist, I pressed her back into the castle door, our fronts pressed together, the tent in my pants rubbing against her shorts. Her arms wrapped around my neck as her chin laid on my shoulder, her breath hitting my ear softly each time I thrust against her. With one of her arms she reached backward to the door and opened it.

I allowed Rosie to pull me up to her room by my collar, our lips pressing together harshly yet passionately, as if I could feel any love she could possibly have for me. Tripping over a few steps, she smiled into the kiss, melting my heart, I can't be falling for Rosie can I?

Finally entering her bedroom, she pushed me as hard as she could onto her bed, before turning and locking her bedroom door. Lifting myself up on my elbows, my legs hung over her bed as I watched her walk to me, her hips swaying with each time, am I even breathing?

She placed her legs on both sides of me, as she sat upon my full on bulge, placing her hands on my shoulders she began rocking her hips on me, feeling her put pressure upon my covered cock sent pleasure through out my whole body. Rosie's moan was music to my ears, and it turned me on so much more, if that was even possible.

"Rosie, please" I begged as her movements slowed, I could already feel some pre cum soaking my boxers inside my jeans. Through the darkness I saw Rosie's smirk as she placed her hands on the bottom of her shirt, lifting it up and throwing it off to the ground, my heart stopped, dropping on the bed on my back I let my hands rome her body.

Once I reached behind her for her bra strap, I undid it and my breath hitched as I let it fall.

"Like what you see?" I heard Rosie say in a seductive sexy voice as I liked my dry lips nodding. I rose my hips, grabbing Rosie's waist I flipped us over and pressed her back into the bed.

Quickly I stripped off my clothes and slid of her shorts and her damp underwear and hovered over Rosie. I grinned as I slowly started to pump my hips back and forth. It felt absolutely amazing rubbing my cock against her skin.

Lowering my hips an inch I let my length rub between the lips of her cunt earning a moan from my princess. Her hands interlocked at the back of my neck, as she pulled me toward her, pressing my chest into hers now rubbing together as I rubbed against her.

Placing a soft kiss on Rosie's lips, I aligned my cock at her entrance.

"This will hurt for a second" I mumbled against her lips, fully covering them as I pushed only a few inches of my cock inside Rosie's tight wet hole. Rosie let out a struggled gasp and whine into my mouth as my cock met with the resistance of her walls.

Pulling back and thrusting in harder, popped her cherry as I took her virginity and gave her mine.

God damn, she was wet, My cock moved in and out of her with ease with the help of her fluid. She was unbelievably tight, her vaginal walls were defiantly chocking my cock with every inch I moved inside her. I pulled away from the kiss allowing us to breath, I pressed my sweaty forehead onto hers, our eyes closed as we just embraced the feelings of our lower bodies.

"Carter…Ahh….Harder!" Rosie begged as I did as she requested, impaling into her harder she whined and moaned my name with each thrust. I smirked as I realized something my cock was buried to the hilt in a princess sweet teenage, virgin cunt. I bit my lip while Rosie dragged her nails down my back as I slammed into Rosie faster.

"So tight…" I said breathlessly, as I used all my energy to push into the young princess.

"Carter, You're so big….I-I'm so close!" Rosie whined as I continued my pace.

"So am…I…just…a…few…more…thrusts" I grunted as I pushed harder, I let my hand run down the princess' body, playing with her bundle of nerves as she begins screaming my name.

"Carter…..Oh god Carter…I'm gonna….Carter!"

"Shit, Rosie, fuck…Rosalinda!" With the scream of each others names I emptied my load into Rosie's womb while her walls tighten around my cock as she cums as well.

Panting I drop on top of Rosie I felt her soft breath on my back and the rapid beating of her heart on my chest. Feeling the beating of her heart I couldn't help but smile, I'm the cause of her heart pounding. It made me feel amazing. Pulling out of Rosie and trying not to get hard again was really the hardest thing to do. Every inch I felt move out leaving her wet heat and being exposed to the cold air was an amazing feel, but I really was too tired right now. I laid beside the princess, wrapping my arms around her waist as she pressed her back into my front.

"Goodnight Carter" She whispered as I smiled softly.

"Goodnight Rosie"

Loud banging on the door, violently woke me up as I sat up straight and ran my fingers through my hair, the same happened with Rosie.

"Carter Mason, open this door right now!" a male voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"Shit" I mumbled as I stood up quickly putting on my clothes.

"Is that your father?" Rosie asked, sliding out of bed and finding her own clothes.

"Yes, and I'm sure I'm dead"

"Rosalinda, open this door" the sound of Sophia's voice struck fear into Rosie's heart.

"Oh no" Rosie mumbled as I gazed at her. Seeing how scared Rosie was broke my heart, this was all my fault, I stepped over to the fully dressed princess and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"It's going to be alright, I'll take care of this" I whisper to Rosie as she nods her head. I kiss her softly before we walk towards the door slowly. I placed my hand on the door knob, unlocking it, and opening it. Right away Rosie and I were met with a anger father of mine, and a disappoint mother of hers.

Without a word my father grabs the back of my shirt and pulls me down the hall, I look back toward Rosie as I faintly see tears in her eyes. Fuck, just what I needed. I followed my dad expecting to be pushed into a room and being yelled at by him but was surprised when I heard the sound of a helicopter, noticing the sound was coming closer, I began to panic.

"Dad I can't leave!" and of course I was ignored by my father, and this point I began trying to pull away from him, I couldn't leave Costa Luna, I needed to keep Rosie safe! My dad wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me into the helicopter as he stepped in it to, eh quickly shut the door and gave a sign to the pilot to let him know to start leaving."No!" I whispered to myself as I felt my heart break while we lifted into the air.

"I can't believe you, Carter" I heard my dad said, I slumped down in my seat and crossed my arms.

"What'd I do?" I mumbled as he threw pictures onto my lap, as soon as I looked at them my eyes widened. It was Rosie and I, grinding up against the front of the castle. "You had some guy follow me while on my mission?" I asked as I looking throw the continuous photos of Rosie and I

"Of Course" My Dad spoke without looking at me.

"You never did trust me!" I rose my voice, looking over at him as he finally faced me.

"And I had reasons to, Carter, you're too irresponsible!" he said pointing at the photos as I felt anger build up inside me.

"you couldn't have known that was going to happen you just, don't trust me after how long of working with you?" I threw the pictures back at my dad as his jaw clenched.

"With me you would stay in line, but I knew once you were alone you would do what you liked, you are fired from PPP, and won't be working with Rosalinda anymore" my jaw dropped to my dad's words.

"I'm fired?" he only nodded and looked away from me as I felt tears sting my eyes, this was my favourite job, I was saving lives which is what I've always wanted to do. And that was taken away from me, all cause my dad couldn't trust me. And now I'm not even going to get to see Rosie anymore. All I wanted to do was to keep her safe, but I let my needs get into the way.

It's been a year since I was fired from Princess Protection Program and saw Rosie, my heart still ached for her, I couldn't help but stay up every night and worry, was she alright? Was she safe? I sat along the lake outside my father's bait shop trying to catch fish, not having that much of luck. My dad is on a mission, so I've basically been living alone for the past 3 months or so.

"Fuck this" I mumble, frustrated I get up throwing the net I had onto the floor and walking toward my house. I don't regret a thing I did with Rosie, I still can't get her out of my mind, no matter what I do, she's all I could think about.

"Carter!" I hear Rosie's faint voice as I stop walking and run my hands through my hair.

"Great now I'm hearing her"

"Carter!" I heard her again only louder.

"Come on Carter, you're being crazy now"

"Carter Mason!" I turned around and my jaw dropped as I saw Rosie standing in front of me.

"Rosie!" I scream, running towards her, as she ran to me, my arms instantly wrapping around her as her arms wrapped around me. It felt like home in her arms, more of a home than living alone ever felt like. It's true I've fallen in love with a Princess.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, surprised she's alone, without any guards or such.

"I took a jet to you, Carter, I can't bear to live without you, I need you, Please, Please come back with me" Rosie begged, I pulled out the hug slightly, keeping my arms around Rosie's waist gazing at Rosie's face.

She was serious, she really wanted me to go back with her. I bit my lip, _"Say Yes!"_ I thought as I remembered my dad.

"But my dad…"

"is he here?" Rosie asked as I shook my head no, she smirked before pulling me to her and pressing her lips on mine, my heart skipping a beat and electricity flying through my body.

"Come to Costa Luna with me Carter" Rosie said once she pulled away from the kiss.

"Yes, Rosalinda" I mumbled, still dazed by the kiss from Rosie. I knew I would have a lot to deal with when I got to Costa Luna and I would have a lot to prove to my dad and Sophia to convince them to let me stay there with Rosie. But I'd do anything just to stay with her. She's my one and only love.

**So there you have a g!p story. Like it? Hate it? It's something I wanted to try after reading so much stories like this, and I hope you guys like it just as much as I do, if not, sorry I couldn't make a story you liked. Oh and yes I changed my username, I got tired of "SemiBieber" and I really like the sound of "NandosBieber" Not sure why maybe cause it relates to my celeb crushes, Niall Horan and Justin Bieber. Anyway, I have more Semi stories coming, maybe some like this, maybe not, I also have a Niall/Justin Story coming out too, so yeah, defiantly more stories coming.**


End file.
